Red
}| }px } |-|Fairy='' Image:Red_Fairy.png‎}}}| }px } '' |imagewidth= |Caption= |Status= Alive |Nickname(s)= |Gender= Female |Species= Human, former fairy |Special Ability= Etheric Projection and Manipulation |Family= |Year= Same as Antimony |Role= |House= Foley |Debut= * (Fairy) * (Human) }} Red is the name given to a regional fairy of Gillitie Wood who has gone through the Test and become human. Her best friend is her fellow fairy-turned human, Ayilu. She and Red's first appearance was made in Chapter 8: Broken Glass and Other Things. Life Red was raised in the forest, but together with her friend Ayilu decided she wanted to become human, and so they had to find someone to kill them to complete the Test. While searching they found Antimony Carver down in Annan Waters. She did not want to kill them (she was rather horrified by the idea) but they kept her company anyway until she was saved by Kat. Not long after this, Ysengrin showed up and ate them (much to their delight). After Red and Ayilu became human, they initially drifted apart and were no longer friends. Red was convinced that this was because she no longer had the incredibly spiky hair she had sported as a fairy. This is where she reappears and makes a longer appearance in Chapter 15: Red Returns. Annie and Kat attempted to convince her that their drifting apart was more likely due to other factors, like Red being jealous of Ayilu's other friends. However, she insisted otherwise, so they took her to get her hair cut and restyled (she hadn't known that hair could be cut without pain). Much to Kat and Annie's shock, Red's reunion with Ayilu went precisely as she had predicted, as Ayilu instantly begged to be her friend again once she saw her hair. Next time she's seen is only on less than one page in Chapter 32: From The Forest She Came where she was one of many recruited by Annie to convince Kat to become friends with Annie again. Red makes another large appearance in Chapter 36: Red Gets a Name. Antimony joins Red and her classmates in etheric form, where they show off by forming the ether into illusions of their favorite memories. However, things start heating up when Ayilu seems to summon a "Gol-Shogeg", which everyone knows is a big slug monster that causes instant death. The Gol-Shogeg then appears to kill Ayilu's etheric form, and everyone is overcome with grief. Red, knowing of Ayilu's mind-manipulating abilities, is not fooled, and attempts to explain the trick. But then, Antimony yells at the girl and calls her Red. This counts as an official naming, much to Red's delight, as it means she no longer has to go to class, gets to have her own clothes, get a job, and hang out with other named beings (which usually doesn't happen until graduation). Immediately after receiving her new name, she rudely ignores Ayilu, who does not have an new name yet. The two end up brawling, which the other fairies see as a sign of inspiring friendship. List of Appearances * (As a fairy) * (As a human, major role in this chapter) * (only two panels) * (Major role in this chapter) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Fairies Category:Humans Category:Foley House Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Females Category:Named Characters Category:Etheric beings